Brett DiBiase
|birth_place = Clinton, Mississippi |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = West Palm Beach, Florida |trainer = FCW training |debut = July 22, 2008 |retired = August 2011 }} Brett DiBiase (March 16, 1988) is an American former professional wrestler. He was previously signed with World Wrestling Entertainment, where he wrestled in their developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling. He is a former FCW Florida Tag Team Champion with Joe Hennig as The Fortunate Sons. DiBiase is a third generation professional wrestler. His grandfather "Iron" Mike DiBiase, and grandmother Helen Hild were professional wrestlers, as was his father, "The Million Dollar Man" Ted DiBiase. Both of DiBiase's older brothers, Mike and Ted Jr., are also professional wrestlers. World Wrestling Entertainment Florida Championship Wrestling (2008–2011) DiBiase made his debut for World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)'s developmental territory, Florida Championship Wrestling (FCW), in mid-2008. On August 19, DiBiase defeated Sheamus O'Shaunessy, but was defeated by Stu Sanders the following week. Throughout the end of the year, he continued wrestling in FCW, competing against wrestlers including Gavin Spears, Dolph Ziggler, and Sinn Bowdee. In early 2009, DiBiase competed sporadically for FCW, although he teamed regularly with fellow multi-generation wrestler, Maverick Darsow, in February. He also competed in both tag team and singles matches, and defeated Byron Saxton in late March. DiBiase made his FCW television debut on the May 17, 2009 episode, defeating Dylan Klein. A few weeks later, DiBiase competed in a battle royal to become the number one contender for the FCW Florida Heavyweight Championship, but was eliminated. On the June 7 episode of FCW, DiBiase lost to Klein, starting a scripted rivalry between the two. They competed against each other on numerous occasions throughout June, July and August. At WWE's SummerSlam pay-per-view in August 2009, DiBiase made an appearance as a planted fan in the audience, interfering in the WWE Championship match between Randy Orton and John Cena. The following night, on August 24, DiBiase made his debut on Raw, appearing in backstage segments with The Legacy faction consisting of Orton, Cody Rhodes and his older brother Ted. After his appearance on Raw, he returned to FCW, where he formed a tag team with Joe Hennig known as The Fortunate Sons. On January 14, 2010 at an FCW television taping, The Fortunate Sons won the FCW Florida Tag Team Championship by defeating The Dudebusters (Caylen Croft, Trent Barreta and Curt Hawkins). On March 13, The Fortunate Sons lost the titles to The Uso Brothers (Jimmy and Jules). At the April 8 FCW television tapings, Hennig blamed DiBiase for the loss, and in a match the two fought to a double disqualification. At an FCW event on April 29, DiBiase faced Hennig again, but suffered a knee injury during the match. He underwent surgery for a torn anterior cruciate ligament on May 18. During his rehabilitation time, DiBiase joined the commentary team for FCW's television program. In May 2011 it was reported that DiBiase had begun to train as a referee due to on-going problems with his knee. On August 22, DiBiase's father revealed that due to continuing knee problems after four surgeries, DiBiase had decided not to continue a career in professional wrestling. According to his father, DiBiase would be released from his contract at the end of the month. Personal life DiBiase is a third generation wrestler. Both his grandfather, "Iron" Mike DiBiase and his grandmother Helen Hild were professional wrestlers, as was his father Ted DiBiase. Both his older half brother, Mike, and his older full brother, Ted Jr., are also professional wrestlers. On March 27, 2010, DiBiase, along with his brother Ted Jr., inducted his father into the WWE Hall of Fame. DiBiase married his high school sweetheart Leah Nicole May on June 9, 2009. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Missile dropkick *'Signature moves' **Springboard crossbody Championships and accomplishments *'Florida Championship Wrestling' **FCW Florida Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Joe Hennig *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'164' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2010 External links * Online World of Wrestling profile * Florida Championship Wrestling roster * Interview Category:American wrestlers Category:DiBiase family Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:2008 debuts Category:1988 births Category:2011 retirements Category:Mississippi wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Third Generation Wrestlers Category:FCW Florida Tag Team Champions